Episode 015 (GO)
The Reunion with Kidou Yuuto (鬼道 有人との再会, Kido Yuuto to no Saikai) ''is the 15th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The next match of Raimon is against..... Teikoku?! And it happens to be that the coach is none other than Kidou Yuuto! Though....why did Kidou take up the position as "Teikoku's Commander"?! Why is Kidou's personality different from before?! Just what has happened?! What are Kidou’s true intentions?! How will Raimon fight against a team with a "commander" that is a wonderful playmaker!? Plot The episode starts off with Ishido Shuuji and another person in Fifth Sector HQ talking about the upcoming Kanto Region Holy Road match. This scene lasts until the OP starts. After that, they show Endou telling the Raimon team that Teikoku is their next opponent to which everyone is shocked. The next opponent was supposed to be Aoba. Matsukaze is pumped up for the next match. Shindou suggests a new hissatsu tactic for the match against Teikoku. Next Raimon goes off to practice, to which Shindou talks about the hissatsu tactic. Kirino, Sangoku, Hamano, Amagi, and Hayami help Shindou out with the tactic, only to see that it failed. After that, Shindou still tries and thinks what was missing. Kurama also tries, but he also fails. Later it shows Tsurugi watching over his older brother at the hospital while his brother is sleeping. Tsurugi has a flashback by looking at a magazine his brother was reading about the Holy Emperor talking about their past agreement. After that moment, Teikoku is seen along with Sakuma and Kidou watching them train. Kidou then arrives, giving the team a briefing about the next match. Once the briefing is over, Sakuma resumes their training, and Kidou walks off, sending a text message to someone. Later Kidou is seen overlooking Inazuma Town on near the Inazuma Steel Plaza, and Endou with Haruna comes over to meet him. They have a long conversation, with Endou and Haruna being very shocked over Kidou's personality and trying to convince him but Kidou's mind would not change and leaves afterwards. The next day, Matsukaze goes off to find Tsurugi, and he asks where Tsurugi is to the managers and before they finish what they were about to tell, he dashed off. Matsukaze goes to room no. 315 to see Tsurugi talking to his older brother. Tenma interrupts the conversation and talks to Tsurugi for a while, only for Tsurugi to end it off. After returning, Matsukaze talks to Endou about what happened with Tsurugi but Endou encourages and lightens up the mood of Tenma by showing him what the Raimon team has been practicing, they were calling it "Artemis Thunder" (Ultimate Thunder). Then comes the next day, the day of the match. Whereas, Ichino Nanasuke and Aoyama Shunsuke came to watch the match. The match starts, though most of the members of the Teikoku team are relaxed though the captain of Teikoku told them to be sharp and the Raimon team is worried since they are missing one member and they haven't finished Ultimate Thunder (especially Hayami) though Matsukaze encourages them though Kurumada said that the match won't be easy since Teikoku is strong. After sometime, it can be seen that Endou and Haruna and talking while Kidou, from afar stated that he will look forward to this match. Major Events *Kidou Yuuto and Sakuma Jirou are seen again ten years after. *Kidou is shown to be the current coach of Teikoku. *The match of Raimon and Teikoku starts. *Matsukaze learns more about Tsurugi. *Shindou and the others try to create a new hissatsu tactic called "Ultimate Thunder" Debuts *Teikoku Proverb 'Mamoru '''Practicing is what makes "cannot do" into "can do". Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes